I will continue to revolve around your sun
by Fizzie-lizzie
Summary: [one-shot] It is the first time Mia will see Michael in nearly five years, after their break up.... what will happen? Cliche sounding, I know... gimme a chance you!


Disclaimer: .... Yes, you can imagine I wrote something funny and witty here. But I didn't. You know the usual. (lyrics courtesy of 9 days. The first is "wanna be", the second "revolve".)  
  
A/N: My first one-shot fic, we'll see how it goes, won't we? This one's a bit more mellow, and has lotsa lyrics. But their good lyrics, you should read them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
===================================================== =====================================================  
  
To watch the leaves grow on the trees with you is out of question / I walk into this summer all alone the usual session / You feel your instinct then you act but was it your intention  
  
To leave me down and broken now you've ended our ascension / Yeah  
  
I still can feel the beach sand in my shoes remember when / We talked along the ocean's song 'til blue from black fade in? / But that was then I learned to live without you far within' / I ask you why you're back to try to let me lose again? /You brought me here you wet my taste / You disapear without a trace /It wasn't me who made the call  
  
Chorus  
  
'Cause now I wanna' be / Where you sleep / Where you laugh / Where you breathe / And I hate to say / Still I sway / Brown your eyes / Gone away  
  
Should I feel some closure I deserve if that atleast / And would you be so kind to show reasons for your release? / You woke me up from a distant past I left behind complete / The message that you sent that night now falls to bittersweet / Was it me, my honesty? / You fail to show I'll never know / It wasn't me who made the call  
  
Chorus  
  
Was it me, my honesty? / You failed to show I never know / You brought me here you wet my taste / You disapear without a trace / Did ya think I'd ever lead you wrong? / Just know I'll save all of our moments that we are / Still I wanna' be / Where you sleep / Where you laugh / Where you breathe / And I hate to say / Still I sway /Brown your eyes / Gone away  
  
Now I wanna' be / Where you sleep / Where you laugh / Where you breathe / (And I hate to say) / Still I sway / Brown your eyes / Gone away / (Someday you'll wish you never)  
  
You took it all away / You took it all away  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mia shifted anxiously in her chair as the flight attendant had announce briefly their impeding arrival in New York City.  
  
This would be the first time in nearly four years that she would be back in New York. After graduating, both her father and Grandmére insisted that she go to a European university; and for once, Mia shocked them all by her submission.  
  
She had needed the break from America, and its stressful contacts with those she loved, namely Michael.  
  
Mia thought back to the decision she and Michael had made together, that fateful, starry night on the fire escape of his apartment building.  
  
She had just finished her Junior year in high school and two and a half blissful years of their relationship. Only a few bumpy places had made the relationship anything but heaven, and those times had only been due to Grandmére. Michael had even spent Christmas break with Mia in Genovia that year. And Grandmére herself, grudgingly acknowledged that perhaps, for Mia, this was more than just puppy love.  
  
But what few people knew was that despite their appearance, both Michael and Mia were growing wary of the semi-long-distance relationship. They loved each other dearly, but it wasn't working out. They hardly saw each other, and felt as if they were growing apart.  
  
Grandmére had become more demanding for time, leading to the weekends in which Mia could spend any amount of decent time with Michael were becoming fewer and far between. Mia couldn't argue with the dowager princess, her reasoning being that it was necessary for Mia to be able to attend events while in college, with out a guardian nearby.  
  
The responsibilities of being a princess were becoming more and more clear, and so was the lack of time for Mia and Michael.  
  
About this time, Michael himself, admitted that he would like to be able to go abroad for a year or two in college. He also admitted to Mia he felt guilty about leaving her behind.  
  
After the Christmas Michael spent with Mia, he wasn't sure he was ready for the responsibility of supporting Mia through her royal duties. Despite that he could see how much she had really grown fond of Genovia, and even her responsibilities, he needed a break. And Mia couldn't let herself do anything but let him go, it wasn't fair to tie him down so early.  
  
Quietly they had talked through all the possibilities, Michael dropping out of Columbia, and traveling with Mia, seeing Europe that way. Their engagement... anything they could think of. But each choice had more negative side affects than positive.  
  
That night on the roof, they confessed their love for each other one last time, with muffled voices and teary eyes. Parting ways was the only route left that they could see.  
  
Within a week or two, the press had discovered the break up and heart ache of their favorite young couple. While it was a private matter, neither Mia nor Michael were ashamed to speak of it. It was just how things were going to be.  
  
Amazed, the press watched as they both continued to compliment each other and admit to being in love. The reasons seemed to only add to the tragic romanticism of it all. There was not lover's spat or shouts of hatred. The relationship had mutually ended.  
  
Now, after five years of occasional correspondence, Mia would see Michael again. Lilly, whom Mia had stayed in contact with as best she could through the years was going to be at the airport, with no one other than her "dorkus" brother as the driver.  
  
Originally, Mia had been thrilled to know she could see all her friends again, Lilly, Tina, Shameeka, Ling Su... even Michael. She was extremely surprised when Grandmére agreed to the four week vacation after she graduated.  
  
Apparently even Grandmére had noticed the 'new' solemn Mia, and thought that the girl had been over stretched. (Of course, unable to admit it might have been the strenuous schedule she had forced Mia into.)  
  
The plane bumped graciously against the pavement of the runway, settling, and slowing down. Mia gathered her bags and smiled weakly at Lars who nodded back. Even after all these years, Lars had continued to be her bodyguard. Perhaps, he was the only one who really understood why she needed to come back to New York. He was the only one who understood, who witnessed all of her silent emotional breakdowns through the years.  
  
She stood carefully and politely thanked her flight attendant, before stepping off the plane, she felt large gruff hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay, Princess."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Michael let Lilly rush forward to embrace Mia first. Though he honestly wanted to shove her out of the way and hug Mia until she burst, or at least called out 'Mercy!' ...  
  
His former girlfriend was still as beautiful as every, her hair had been grown out to her shoulders, though it was still dyed the same color.  
  
Mia had this new confidence about her that she hadn't had in high school. She wasn't shying away from the press that swarmed near by at the return of New York's very own princess. She even grinned, waved and called out names of a select few photographers and journalists. It startled many of them, but mostly they smiled, waved back and continued to shout questions at her.  
  
Michael felt himself grin, apparently, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia, was happy to be back in the States once more. To Michael, she practically glowed.  
  
Lilly was leading Mia slowly through the throng back to where Michael waited with the luggage cart. Princess or not, he knew Mia want wanted to be treated like she used to be treated. Which meant she and her friends (or in other words Michael) would be waiting in line at the elevator with the luggage, and carrying it all the way to the car. Lars, Michael noticed, still carried only a brief case, while two flight attendants trailed slowly behind the crowd, struggling with two (probably) very heavy duffle bags.  
  
As Mia finally spotted Michael, their eyes met, and he felt his stomach flip.  
  
He, Michael Moscovitz, was still very in love with Mia Thermopolis.  
  
They had kept in contact over the last five years, barely. Every month or two, he would receive a lengthy letter from her, containing mostly fluff, and little to do with how she actually was. Or how Mia's latest relationships were. Michael in turn, waited a week or two (he couldn't appear to be totally desperate) before sending an equally long, and empty letter.  
  
The only thing that was truly honest about the letters was the way they were signed. It was always, "With all my love, Mia" or "Yours always, Michael". After about a year or two, it became simply "Love, Mia" and "Love, Michael." For Michael, he meant every word he wrote. There hadn't been another girl since he broke up with Mia, and sometimes he had even gotten teased near the end of his college career for being gay.  
  
Mia, after a moment of hesitation when she saw him, shoved her purse and backpack off on Lars and Lilly, immediately running up to him. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek twice.  
  
"Michael, it's been too long," she said honestly.  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. This was the way things should be between them.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't expecting such a friendly greeting," he said trying to sound casual about it. "You might give the press ideas," he added, jokingly.  
  
Mia smiled at him and laughed, "Sorry, it has become a habit now. To kiss people on the cheek, I mean."  
  
"You didn't do that to Lilly."  
  
"No, you're right. But I didn't want to get kicked either."  
  
"I'm glad your back, Thermopolis."  
  
"Me too." Mia unwrapped her arms from his neck, and instead put an arm around his waist possessively. With his arm over her shoulder, Michael grabbed the luggage cart and steered Mia back towards Lilly.  
  
The press caught up to them and had a field day. Interpreting their greeting the way Michael suspected they would.  
  
"Princess Mia! Are you and Mr. Moscovitz together again?"  
  
"Was five years of distance enough to rekindle your romance?"  
  
"Mr. Moscovitz would you like to tell us how you feel right now, back with the love of your life?"  
  
"We're not dating again, we're just happy to see each other after nearly five years. We've been busy," Mia said coolly.  
  
"Will you be staying with him, Princess Mia?"  
  
"No, I'll be staying with my mother and my step-father."  
  
"Can we get some photos of the happy couple?"  
  
"We're not a couple. But sure, come here, Lilly," Mia said grabbing Lilly and dragging her into the crossfire of flashes.  
  
"Thanks," she hissed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next day, Mia woke up to find it was already the afternoon. Jet lag had really set in, and she was exhausted. Her mother and Frank, (she'd finally gotten over the whole Algebra teacher issue... once she wasn't his student anymore), made her breakfast and while she waited, she looked at the newspaper in amusement.  
  
There, on the front page was Michael, arm around her, and Lilly, grimacing from Mia's grip, with of course, Mia sandwiched in the middle. The headline read, "New York's own Princess, back for good?" and underneath were the words, "After getting off the plane, Princess Mia rushed to meet her former long-term boyfriend, Michael Moscovitz, with a kiss."  
  
A couple years ago, Mia might have been embarrassed by it all, despite her denial of their relationship. But the truth was, Grandmére's princess lessons had paid off. She was quite adept at dealing with the press now. She knew when was a good time to feed them a little of what they wanted, and when to slam the door in their faces. She also knew how to say what they wanted to hear, with out really saying anything at all. A true politician you might say.  
  
The other pictures they had printed were of her clinging to Michael, and Michael looking incredibly hot, as usual.  
  
Mia sighed; she really hadn't been able to get over him after all this time. That's part of why she had wanted to come back actually. After five years, and distant relations, Mia thought she might finally be able to move on. But after yesterday and the way she felt when she saw him, she knew it wasn't true.  
  
"Honey, Lilly called earlier, she wanted to know what you'd like to do today." Her mom set a small plate of toast, and a peeled orange in front of her. Things had definitely changed around the loft. She now had two little brothers, and her mom, though still a contemporary artist, seemed more down to earth than ever. Frank had been good for her.  
  
Mia smiled as her youngest brother, Bobby (who names their kid Bobby?) clutched her mom's leg. She'd met her two brothers only a few times in the last five years, and only when Frank and her mom had been able to save the money to come to Genovia. Neither one of them wanted to except money from her father and Grandmére.  
  
Her other brother, Shawn, was about seven now, and in the living room playing with Frank's drum set. It was... hard to ignore, and probably the reason why Mia woke up when she did.  
  
The door bell rang once, and when Mia didn't immediately go to open it, her mother and Frank were suddenly no where to be found, it rang several more times impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called while trudging to the door. Who ever it was would have to live with seeing her in her pajamas.  
  
She opened it and there stood Michael holding two cups.  
  
Mia slammed the door right away. Michael couldn't see her like this!  
  
"Mia!" he shouted. "It's too late, I already saw your pajamas!"  
  
She blushed furiously, holding her cold hands up to her face hoping the red would go away faster. God, he knew her too well. Deciding that there was nothing to be done, she sheepishly opened the door and stuck her head through the crack.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked embarrassed.  
  
"You don't want to see me? I can go," he started to turn, and then stopped. "Unless you want you're green tea smoothie?"  
  
Michael grinned as Mia opened the door the rest of the way and grabbed his wrist, yanking him inside.  
  
"I haven't had one of these in—"  
  
"Four years, I know."  
  
They looked at one another. "I missed you," they said at once.  
  
"What about all those cute European royals that you attended banquets with?" Michael teased.  
  
"Too snobby. And you? How about all of the girls who fell in love with your handsome smile and witty banter?"  
  
"Too blonde," Michael said laughing. Of course, Mia had been one of them...  
  
"Oh really? Your ego has grown."  
  
"Only so you can have the pleasure of smashing it down once more."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Mia laughing. "Let me go change real quick."  
  
"Let me help," Michael said following her to her room door.  
  
"Michael!" Mia slapped his shoulder, stunned.  
  
"I was joking! Jeez, when did you become such a prune?" Michael rolled his eyes at her playfully. Inwardly grimacing at how similar things were going now to the way they used to.  
  
Mia stepped inside her room and closed the door. "So what's Lilly doing today?" she asked as she looked through her luggage.  
  
"Well, originally she was going to call in and take the day off from work, but her boss told her if she did that today she shouldn't expect to have a place to work anymore. Some important event or something, they can't afford any missing employees." Michael shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "So, do you want to go see the penguin house, hit Ho's Deli, or what?"  
  
"Penguin house," Mia said, opening the door. "I just ate."  
  
Mia's hair was braided down her back, into a pretty short braid considering the length of her hair. But she looked great with it styled like that. And she wore her "save the whales" t-shirt, with a knee length jeans skirt.  
  
"You would think even a small European country would leave enough money in its budget to by its Princess the occasional wardrobe," Michael said smiling as he recognized the shirt.  
  
"Oh, trust me, they did." Mia said, happily. "But Grandmére went crazy one day and decided to throw out all of my old clothes with out telling me because I wore my 'save the whales' shirt in public. To spite her, I special ordered 200 of the identical shirt the next day."  
  
"She must have been thrilled," Michael said, amused.  
  
"She was, especially when she discovered I had ordered some of the staff to wear them and jeans instead of their suits when they arrived. She immediately had them change. So they did, but the next day they arrived wearing the same thing. It was awesome, really. Grandmére went into an absolute rampage. I still have all 200 of the t-shirts, stored away if she ever tries to force me to get rid of it again."  
  
Michael laughed, it was a good story, and amazing to hear how much Mia had changed. "It must have taken a lot of guts to do that, that woman is tyrannical."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Grandmére went too far that time, I was pissed. It felt like if I let her do that, she would never really take me seriously about the environment and animals," Mia looked down at her feet. They were still standing in her door way. Some how, after all these years, she found it so easy to open up to him again. "It was the only thing I've really done to spite her, and I had to pay for it later through all the torture sessions she put me through. It really is draining you know, not having anyone who understands you, being in a place completely alone."  
  
Michael didn't say anything, what was there too say? They were opening up to each other again, it was progress he didn't want to hinder, especially for what he had planned later.  
  
A moment or two later, he motioned for her to come. "Lets go to the Penguin house now," he said.  
  
Mia called Lars, who brought a limo for them to ride in, it was all natural to her now. Than she left a note on the table for her mom and Frank, and told Shawn to make sure Bobby didn't get into anything.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They spent the afternoon watching penguins, generally in silence. Michael and Mia sat on a bench, Mia resting her head against Michael, and vise versa. Lars left them alone.  
  
It was incredibly empty, although being a Monday would probably explain the absence of the general populace.  
  
Finally after about an hour or two of the observing the penguins Michael stood up startling Mia.  
  
Mia looked at Michael in surprise, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be right back, don't move," Michael commanded.  
  
He walked away briskly. Now or never, he'd waited too long as it was. Michael went to where Lars had stationed himself, and asked if he could make sure that no one entered into the Penguin house for about twenty minutes.  
  
Mia was confused, she could see Michael talking to Lars, but had absolutely no clue what was going on. She was worried that something might be wrong and Michael and Lars were either hiding it from her, or just Michael was. She prepared herself to thoroughly interrogate him when he got back but melted when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Michael... what's wrong?" she asked gently. Not the approach she had originally intended.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing?" he absentmindedly pulled at a hair on his shirt, avoiding Mia's eyes. Just a few seconds longer, and then it would be time.  
  
"Michael." Mia said, now she was getting a little annoyed, he pretended not to hear, but they were the only ones in the room. "Michael, what's—"  
  
She froze mid sentence. Over the speakers she heard a familiar song begin to play.  
  
"I want to crawl inside your womb,  
  
I want to watch the rose on your cheeks bloom.  
  
I want to be the face in the moon ..."  
  
"Michael..." Mia whispered his name. It was a song he had sung for her on their first sixth month anniversary, when they were still together, and so obviously in love.  
  
Michael took Mia's hand pulling her up to him. She put her arms around his neck, and he his arms around her waist. It was as electric as it was the first time they had danced together at AEHS, so long ago.  
  
"...And watch the stars spin around your room.  
  
Well your carefully worded letters,  
  
And your carefully spoken words..."  
  
"Mia, I love you," Michael said simply, kissing her forehead.  
  
"... I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!..."  
  
Mia felt the tears come to her eyes. For three months she had been able to think of him and not cry about everything she missed. After so long, it had only been so recent when she thought she could accept it all. Now, that insecure stability was crumbling around her.  
  
"...Who understands and reaches out with both hands.  
  
And even while you're fading, I'm just shivering and waiting..."  
  
"Michael, we know it can't work." She didn't want to admit she loved him. She didn't want all those wounds, self-inflicted, to be torn open once more. Not now. Not when she would still have another four weeks of vacation with him.  
  
"...I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!..."  
  
Michael didn't speak, instead he held her tightly as she silently sobbed, and let the song continue. He held her close, her salty tears were hard for him to bear.  
  
"...I want to drink deep from your well,  
  
I want to be the heart for which you fell...."  
  
His own feelings were crashing around inside him. He professed his love, and Mia hadn't even replied the way he wanted. Yet he could sense she returned his devotion. She was upset, and he understood why, this was the whole reason why they had broken up. And now... now he was going to try and put together their broken hearts once more. Five years was too long.  
  
"...I want to be a shooting star,  
  
Across the heavens to be where you are.  
  
Well your carefully worded letters,  
  
And your carefully spoken words.  
  
I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!..."  
  
"I love you, Mia." Michael said it again, expecting no response. He felt his throat tighten slightly. Her tears were getting to him...  
  
"...Who understands who reaches out with both hands.  
  
And even while you're fading, just shivering and waiting..."  
  
"I love you, too," Mia said, clearly through her tears. Michael was startled, but grateful that she acknowledged the words he had spoken.  
  
"I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!..."  
  
Mia rubbed her eyes, they felt puffy and gross. Surely her mascara was running as well. As shallow as it was, she would give anything to be able to take her mind off of what was happening.  
  
"...I want to crawl inside your womb,  
  
I want to watch the rose on your cheeks bloom.  
  
I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!... "  
  
Michael placed his hand gently under Mia's chin, lifting it and forcing her to look him in the eye.  
  
"...Who understands and reaches out with both hands.  
  
you are not fading, just shimmering and waiting..."  
  
His eyes were beginning to become wet as well. Michael rarely cried, but he felt like he was dying inside. He needed to know Mia would spend the rest of her life with him, he needed to know she still felt that burning love the way he did. Not just saying it.  
  
"...I will continue to evolve,  
  
I will continue to revolve around your sun.  
  
'Cause you are the only one!..."  
  
"Mia," Michael said locking eyes with her. "Marry me." He didn't wait for a response before kissing her. Maybe he was afraid of her answer. Afraid that her eyes were lying to him. That her beautiful gray eyes hadn't really just answered his question. Maybe they really hadn't lit up with a hope that could save them both. Maybe it was just her way of trying to let him down easy.  
  
"...Time missing out.  
  
You're missing out.  
  
I'm missing out.  
  
We're missing out..."  
  
Whatever her answer was she was kissing him back. Michael felt, that this at least, was a positive sign. Maybe his own insecurities about setting this up, about talking to Grandmére, about bringing Mia here, that maybe she would treat him like she had treated Kenny... Maybe those weren't necessary. She hadn't let Kenny kiss her like this.  
  
"You are the only one...  
  
Time missing out.  
  
You're missing out.  
  
I'm missing out.  
  
We're missing out..."  
  
Mia was confused. Everything she had ever dreamed of happening in the last five years, was happening now. She was back with Michael. He asked her to marry him. He asked HER to marry HIM. They would make it work some how. They would have happiness after all.  
  
"You are the only one..."  
  
"Marry me, Mia.," Michael whispered again.  
  
She looked at him, catching a glimpse of the last five years through his eyes. They had been hell. Everything he thought he could do, he turned out to be nearly a failure at. His successfulness, it was truly empty. No one to share it with. It made him feel like a failure. It made Michael realize just how much he really did need Mia. How much her support, however little he got to see her, meant to him.  
  
The five years had been good for them. They were older now, Mia was twenty- two, Michael twenty-five. Each more aware of themselves, more capable of independence. Each aware of their needs and responsibilities. And through it all, they had still fallen in love with each other all over again, with each and every letter. With each short phone call, and scrap of news through Lilly. For them, distance had made the heart grow fonder.  
  
"Marry me," he said one last time, desperate for an answer. "I need you. I know its only been one day since you've been back. But you were gone from me for five years and I can't wait any longer. I need you, please Mia. Do you still need me? Do you still love me?"  
  
Mia blinked. Hadn't she already answered? She kissed him on the lips again.  
  
"Of course I do, Michael."  
  
She didn't know how they would pull it off. But they would. Finally, they would be together at last.  
  
Michael was grinning at her. The desperate sound of his voice, and the look of longing in his eyes were gone. Well, mostly gone. But the seriousness of the moment had vanished. Mia was a little disorientated by how quickly everything had changed. She was engaged now. And Michael was practically shouting and dancing for joy.  
  
Lars came over and congratulated them. And even pulled out a small black velvet box from his brief case, handing it to Michael.  
  
"The dowager princess wanted you to have this if you were successful, Michael," Lars said as he handed it over.  
  
Mia stared at Lars in shock. If Michael was successful? What did that mean? And what did Grandmére have to do with this.  
  
She turned back to Michael for answers, but found him holding the open box in her face. And there it was. The ring she thought she may never see on her own finger. Grandmére had told her countless times in the last few years it was time to find a suitable husband. And when he proposed to her, if he was approved of, she would see the ring Grandpére gave to Grandmére when he proposed marriage.  
  
Michael and convinced Grandmére to support the marriage proposal, she even supported it. For once, Grandmére had done the unspeakable, and it had been the perfect thing.  
  
Michael slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Together at last," he said, and kissed her again.  
  
Dazed by the perfection of this day, she repeated him. "Together at last."  
  
----The End----- 


End file.
